


Noże to tylko mniejsze topory

by Nukaone



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Mockingjay Spoilers, Torture, Violence, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone





	Noże to tylko mniejsze topory

Odmawia otworzenia oczu, choć krzyki zza ściany wyraźnie dają jej do zrozumienia, że nastał nowy dzień i choć wielokrotnie warczała, że jej uroczemu budzikowi przydałby się tryb drzemki, nie chce nawet wyobrażać sobie momentu, w którym jej sarkastyczne uwagi pokryłyby się z rzeczywistością.   
Pokój, w którym spędza z pewnością najintensywniejsze dni swojego życia jest w całości pokryty lodowatymi białymi płytkami, na których rozpryśnięta krew, zasychając, ciągle układa się w nowe wzory, będące jedynym realnym wyznacznikiem mijającego czasu. Johanna skupia na nich wzrok, próbując zasnąć w przyprawiającej o szaleństwo bieli pokoju, w którym nigdy nie wyłączają się światła.  
  
Gdy po raz pierwszy przychodzą do niej strażnicy, od stóp do głów pokryci białymi kombinezonami, Johanna zaczyna się śmiać; nie tylko dbają o higienę (kto wie, co płynie w, pozornie identycznej do ich własnej, krwi brudnej mieszkanki brudnego dystryktu), ale i o szczegóły (nawet sznurowadła w ciężko podbitych butach lśnią najjaśniejszą z barw). Nie widzi ich oczu ani nie próbuje ich znaleźć – nie wie nawet, czy w ogóle jakieś posiadają i czego miałaby w nich szukać. Odwraca wzrok i udaje, że nic nie widzi, nie słyszy ani nie czuje i że to wszystko tak naprawdę w ogóle jej nie dotyczy. Po paru dniach praktycznie nieustannego bicia i kopania skutkującego bólem w częściach ciała, z których istnienia dotąd nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, sytuacja się zmienia i Johanna wie, że od teraz nie może być już pewna absolutnie niczego.  
***  
Na pierwszy ogień idą płomienie, które powolnymi ruchami długich, wijących się języków liżą jej skórę, przypominając o dziewczynie igrającej z ogniem, przez którą i dla której się tu teraz znajduje, i której pewnie nigdy nie będzie mogła wykrzyczeć w twarz, jak bardzo nienawidzi świadomości, że życie kosogłosa jest więcej warte od jej własnego (choć ten idiotyczny ptak potrafi tylko powtarzać to, co wcześniej usłyszał).   
  
Po żarze nadchodzi zimno i dziewczyna wychowana z toporami początkowo kpi, że próbują złamać ją ich miniaturowymi kuzynami. Szybko jednak okazuje się, że noże potrafią ciąć z o wiele większą precyzją i choć Johanna niejednokrotnie widziała odcięte części ciała nieuważnych drwali, po raz pierwszy ma okazję z taką dokładnością zobaczyć różne warstwy skóry i żyły z tak wielu perspektyw (czasem udaje jej się udawać, że wcale nie przeraża jej ilość krwi, którą codziennie traci ani to, że coraz mniej przypomina człowieka, a coraz bardziej model anatomiczny dostępny w prosektorium. Z czysto medycznej perspektywy patrzy więc na coraz ciemniejsze ściany, zastanawiając się, jak długo jej ciało jeszcze wytrzyma).  
  
Chciałaby powiedzieć, że zmieniają narzędzie tortur, bo za dobrze sobie z nim radzi; w rzeczywistości jednak coraz rzadziej musi sobie radzić z czymkolwiek, przez większość czasu będąc nieprzytomną z powodu bólu lub znacznej utraty krwi (lub głodu, lub odwodnienia, lub strachu, lub szaleństwa, lub). W krótkich momentach świadomości wpatruje się w nieskazitelny sufit, który teraz wydaje jej się pokryty czymś innym niż ściany i podłogi, zupełnie jakby Kapitol dobrze wiedział, że nikomu nie uda się go zabrudzić, więc śliskie płytki, stworzone do zmywania z nich śladów obecności kolejnych ofiar, nie są tam potrzebne. W tych krótkich chwilach, w których sama sobie wydaje się być niczym więcej niż sercem (ale nie tym ładnym, obrazkowym; ciemnym i zużytym mięśniem, który dawno temu zamienił tłoczenie krwi na pompowanie bólu), oprócz śmierci zaczyna marzyć o splunięciu prosto na ten sufit i naznaczeniu go krwią, wypełniającą wszystkie fragmenty jej ciała.  
  
Po pewnym czasie Johanna orientuje się, że od kilku dni (tygodni?) nikt jej niczym nie ciął ani nie otwierał, jej ciało powoli wraca do normalności (chichocze w myślach), a ona sama coraz częściej i dłużej pozostaje świadoma. Wie, że to nie koniec, ale gdy po paru dniach udaje jej się wstać i prysnąć jeszcze niezaschniętą krwią na sufit, zaczyna pozwalać sobie na pierwsze przebłyski nadziei.   
  
Właśnie wtedy zostaje wyciągnięta z pokoju i przestaje rozumieć, dlaczego kiedykolwiek marzyła o wyjściu z niego.  
  
Gdy podtapiają ją po raz pierwszy, żadna część jej ciała nie krwawi ani się nie łamie, po prostu z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej kończy jej się tlen; wszystko przebiega o wiele estetyczniej, a Johanna po prostu czuje, jak powoli uchodzi z niej życie, w trakcie którego jeszcze nigdy nie była tak cholernie przerażona. Gdy myśli, że już nie może być gorzej, nagle czuje swoje gwałtownie prostujące się ciało i myśli: _nie wytrzymam, nie wytrzymam, nie wytrzymam_. Próbuje krzyczeć, ale tylko łyka przez to więcej wody, zachłystuje się nią i cała czerwona na twarzy powoli żegna się z życiem, licząc, że nareszcie nie wytrzyma i ten raz naprawdę będzie jej ostatnim.  
  
I ten.  
  
I ten.  
  
I ten.  
  
I jeszcze jeden, jeszcze raz, jeszcze jeden, już tylko jeden, jeszcze jeden, ten jeden i każdy następny.  
  
(gdyby Kapitol wkładał w utrzymanie ich wszystkich przy życiu choć połowę tego wysiłku, który teraz przeznacza na nią, nie musieliby o nic walczyć)  
***  
Od tego momentu nie pamięta niczego (a może pamięta wszystko, to naprawdę nie ma dłużej znaczenia). Przestaje próbować krzyczeć, oddychać, a nawet żyć, ale nic jej się nie udaje, więc wciąż krzyczy (krztusząc się i dusząc jeszcze bardziej), oddycha (w momentach, w których akurat ma czym, choć czasem nie wie, czy takie momenty naprawdę jeszcze istnieją, czy są już tylko wytworem jej wyobraźni) i żyje (a raczej umiera, umiera każdego dnia, nigdy nie dając rady umrzeć do końca).  
  
Gdy w wyczyszczonej i ponownie nieskazitelnej bieli pojawia się postać chłopaka o ciemnych oczach, który prowadzi ją do wyjścia (a raczej niesie, krzycząc: _nie da rady iść, jest w bardzo złym stanie_ ), myśli, że w końcu umarła i jej babcia miała jednak rację co do zaświatów. Johanna nie krzyczy, gdy ubrany na czarno chłopak niesie ją w nieznanym kierunku, bo zasłużyła, zasłużyła na piekło, nie uratowała swoich bliskich, nie uratowała nikogo, pomimo tego, że zabiła tyle osób (a nie dała nawet rady zabić samej siebie).  
  
Johanna nie krzyczy, bo nauczyła się nie marnować tlenu na coś tak bezsensownego i nieprowadzącego do niczego oprócz zwiększenia napięcia.  
  
(gdy rozpoznaje twarz Gale’a, są już daleko od Kapitolu i Johanna nareszcie zaczyna krzyczeć, nie wierząc, że to się naprawdę dzieje i że wszystko zaczyna się od nowa)  
***  
Obserwowanie nieprzytomnej Katniss napawa ją tysiącami emocji i Johanna niemal żałuje, że zwyczajna zazdrość wygrywa z tak szeroką gamą, zaczynającą się od nienawiści, przechodzącą w uznanie i na nienawiści się kończącą.   
  
Przyzwyczaja się do codziennego rytmu i nienawidzi go z całego serca. Czasem, nikogo nie informując, opuszcza niektóre punkty rozpiski, jednak nie robi tego nawet w połowie tak często jak niektórzy. Nie jest w końcu kosogłosem ani nikim ważnym i nienawidzi się za to z całego serca. Im więcej czasu przebywa z Katniss, tym bardziej nienawidzi jej z całego serca i Johanna zaczyna na poważnie zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle posiada jeszcze jakieś serce, bo nie umie nim już nawet nienawidzić jak kiedyś, ograniczając się do mimochodem okazywanej niechęci i pustki przepełniającej ją całą, zupełnie jak gdyby niedostatki tlenu zredukowały część jej narządów i jej samej.  
  
Różnice pomiędzy doprowadzającą do szaleństwa bielą kapitolińskich pokojów tortur a doprowadzającym do szaleństwa mrokiem niekończących się korytarzy tego cholernego dystryktu, umieszczonego pod tonami tej cholernej ziemi, są zarazem oczywiste, jak i niedostrzegalne i Johanna wie, że musi się stąd jakoś wydostać, bo inaczej po prostu oszaleje. Zamieszkuje więc z Katniss i całymi dniami biega, składa karabin i strzela, coraz częściej trafiając. Znowu zaczyna czuć nadzieję, aż nadchodzi deszcz, oblepiający jej ciało od stóp do głowy i Johanna bardzo chce krzyczeć, ale nie może, wie, że jej nie wolno, oddycha więc i żyje, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku (na tyle w porządku, na ile w porządku może być całkowity brak tlenu zwalniający pracę serca, aż częściej nie bije niż bije, i czujesz, czujesz jak umierasz, wszystkie procesy mózgowe zatrzymują się tylko po to, by sekundę później, wraz z powrotem tlenu, wrócić w całej okazałości, której forma dawno przestała mieścić się na jakiejkolwiek skali używanej do określania bólu przez irytujących sanitariuszy).  
  
Johanna biega, składa karabin, strzela i coraz częściej zerka w kierunku Gale’a, w którym po początkowych trudnościach zaskakująco łatwo znajduje ~~przyjaciela~~ sojusznika, tworząc kolejną chorą relację będącą dzieckiem wojny, opartą na wspólnej nienawiści i niepohamowanej żądzy mordu (Katniss nie znosi ich rozmów i Johanna nie sądzi, żeby chodziło tylko o zazdrość. Gdy Gale rozmawia z Johanną, w ich oczach płonie ten sam ogień, pragnący spalić wszystko, co doprowadziło ich do tej sytuacji; dziewczyna igrająca z ogniem widziała go jednak wystarczająco wiele razy, by móc obserwować twarz przyjaciela bez natychmiastowej wizji zgliszczy i popiołów, która zostanie ze wszystkiego, co tylko stanie im na drodze).   
  
Rozmawia z Galem, chodzi na treningi i naprawdę wierzy, że tym razem nic nie da rady zgasić nadziei, która z drobnego płomyka przybrała postać czystego ognia.  
***  
Fala, którą wywołują na jej teście, skutecznie gasi ogień w jej oczach, nadzieję i ją samą; Johanna się topi, topi, topi i tym razem rozumie, że zawsze nadejdzie kolejna fala i nic nigdy nie będzie dobrze.  
  
W trakcie, gdy Johanna topi się coraz bardziej, Katniss i Gale wyjeżdżają i Johanna krzyczy, marnując na to cały tlen, licząc, że tym razem jej się uda.  
  
(nie udaje się)  
***  
Johanna leży na górnym materacu dwupiętrowego łóżka i wyobraża sobie, że Kapitol próbuje zabić ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem i wpuszcza pod ziemię niekończące się ilości wody.   
  
Johanna leży na górnym materacu dwupiętrowego łóżka i wyobraża sobie, że im się to udaje.  
  
Johanna leży na górnym materacu dwupiętrowego łóżka, a tak naprawdę unosi się przy nierównym suficie, coraz mocniej wciskana w niego przez narastające ciśnienie wody.  
  
Johanna leży na górnym materacu dwupiętrowego łóżka, a tak naprawdę krztusi się wodą, której już od dawna nie ma i która już zawsze będzie.  
***  
Johanna leży na górnym materacu dwupiętrowego łóżka, gdy dowiaduje się, że wygrali wojnę.  
  
 _Wygrali_.  
***  
Johanna leży na górnym materacu dwupiętrowego łóżka i zastanawia się, jakim cudem przegrała wszystko, co tylko dało się przegrać.  
***  
Wygrali.


End file.
